


溃疡

by The808



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The808/pseuds/The808
Kudos: 8





	溃疡

徐明浩口味清淡，饮食养生，偏爱蔬菜。按理说不会长溃疡的——若不是文俊辉非要拉他去吃麻辣香锅。

过于满当的行程本就将徐明浩的免疫力防线破坏了个七七八八，已经有好一阵子了，他喉间总是黏腻着，讲话带着绵密的鼻音。

“我不想吃，太重口了，我现在没胃口。”徐明浩恹恹的摊在八楼客厅沙发上，他只想好好睡一觉。

文俊辉拉住他：“可是真的听说很正宗…你就陪我去呗，你点个不辣的就好了。”

徐明浩想问他为什么不和其他哥哥弟弟一块去，可又想起今天是休假日，其他成员全都出了门——金珉奎也同朋友们出去聚会了。于是徐明浩只能勉强起身收辍了自己，戴了口罩就随他出门。

徐明浩是真的很不爱吃肉，选菜盘里堆满了绿油油的一片。文俊辉又来折磨他：“你别只吃青菜啊，吃香锅不吃肉就没意思了。烟熏鸭肉，来一块？”

“吃多了要致癌的。”

“那五花肉呢？”

“脂肪太多。”

“鸡胸肉总行了吧？”文俊辉不由分说给他盘里添上好几块鸡胸，徐明浩来不及避开，只好勉强接受了。

做好的麻辣香锅端上来，色泽丰满的一大碗。文俊辉食指大动跃跃欲试，徐明浩倒是兴味索然。挑挑拣拣的吃了几片菜叶子就表示自己饱了，但文俊辉不干，他说你都瘦成竹竿了，必须给我多吃点。于是徐明浩只好在他压迫的眼神下不情不愿的夹起一块鸡胸肉，塞进嘴里。

嘶——

鸡胸肉的骨头没剃干净，细碎的一小块扎进了他柔软的上口腔。徐明浩用舌尖一舔，那块碎骨伴着些许血腥味被卷了下来。这下是真吃不下去了，徐明浩嘴里隐隐疼得发麻。

就该在宿舍里睡觉的，他想。

回去的路上文俊辉问他有没有好一点，徐明浩没好气的答当然没有。他去舔那块地方，是靠近门牙的薄薄一片，稍稍碰上便不舒服极了。

“变成溃疡了。”

于是文俊辉就拐进旁边的药店买了西瓜霜塞进徐明浩手里，嘱咐他一天三喷。徐明浩口头上应下，心里却是不以为意。没用的，他想，那一小块灰白色粘膜生在他口腔里，就是来要他痛苦的，怎么可能被一管西瓜霜打败？

晚上洗漱过后徐明浩瞧着那盒西瓜霜，还是把它扔到了垃圾桶里。他已经太累了，不想做无谓的挣扎了，没有用的东西扔掉就好了。

八楼的哥哥弟弟们陆陆续续都回来了，晓得徐明浩身体不利爽便也没来打扰他。外头熙熙攘攘的闹着，徐明浩独自陷入了柔软的厚重布料间。他调高了房内的空调，把自己裹成一只绵绸的波士顿派，在首尔零下的冬日里维持来之不易的丁点温暖。

被子很厚很软，是米白色的，当初同金珉奎一块在网上挑的。金珉奎回来了吗？徐明浩昏昏沉沉的想着，不知道他看出来自己不舒服没有。但也不需要看出来吧，炮友罢了，金珉奎同自己也不是什么要时刻都相互关心着的关系。

他快沉入梦里了，可是他的门被推开了。寒气卷着烟酒味一块窜进来，亮光正好照在他眼皮上，于是浅眠的病症一下子就开始发作。徐明浩皱起眉头转了个身，喉间又被搅得黏糊糊的。

“明浩，睡了？”房门合上了，席梦思自床边凹下去一块，世界陷入一片黑暗，又开始坍塌。是金珉奎，他探了探徐明浩的脑门“怎么这么热？”

徐明浩上口腔的溃疡隐隐发痛，他不想说话，闭上眼睛用行动表达。

“今天和俊哥去吃麻辣香锅了？不是喉咙不舒服吗，怎么还吃重口的东西。”

“我们没立场管对方的私生活吧？”

“俊哥说你溃疡了，给你买了西瓜霜。但你不会喷的吧，还疼吗？”金珉奎被徐明浩的话刺得有些痛，却还是靠近了，俯下身来用大拇指抚摸徐明浩的嘴唇。它被房里过高的空调温度蒸干了水分，翻起的死皮刮在金珉奎的指头上有些难耐的痒。金珉奎于是俯下身来，埋进徐明浩漂亮的颈脖间——他总是迷恋那里修长的线条，和白得近乎透明的皮肉。

“理理我吧，明浩？”

徐明浩这才动了嘴，舌头又擦过那处溃疡，细密的痛感敲起警钟，他从嘴里挤出两个字：“很臭。”

“对不起，朋友们很久不聚了今晚就有些兴奋，可我知道你不喜欢，没抽烟也没喝酒。”金珉奎嘴上好声好气的哄着，发凉的指尖却是不安分的从棉被边缘探进去，精准的找到徐明浩薄薄的腰，上下抚摸着“我真的想我们明浩了。”

“不必和我解释的。”

徐明浩头脑有些发昏，不太想动，可他又从来学不会拒绝金珉奎：“要做吗？”

金珉奎便掀开米白色的遮盖钻进来，羊绒毛衣刮到徐明浩裸露的腰腹上有些密密匝匝的痛。金珉奎叠着徐明浩裹起被子，变成一大个波士顿派。他伸出食指搅进徐明浩软乎乎的口腔内，在滑过一排坚硬的牙齿后探到那块白色的圆形粘膜：“原来在这里啊。”

金珉奎力气有些大，按得徐明浩整个上口腔都胀痛起来。他不高兴的合上嘴，重重咬在金珉奎的食指关节上。

“嘶——我不小心弄痛你了，你就要故意也让我痛一痛吗？”

“礼尚往来。”徐明浩回。

金珉奎就撤出手指，把嘴唇送上去。他轻轻吮吸徐明浩肉实的上嘴唇，反复舔舐着，执意把那些小块的死皮变得水润服帖——只有拔掉徐明浩身体外部的刺，自己才能与他毫无距离的靠近。等到徐明浩的上唇甚至开始微微发肿，他才钻进他紧密的口腔里，照着他薄薄的上口腔细细描绘。舌头的气力总是柔柔的，徐明浩那块令人头疼的溃疡没那么疼了，相反是被舔得酸胀起来，压迫感上传至大脑中枢，他更晕了，连自己什么时候被金珉奎扒了个精光也不知道。

“别舔了，恶化了就要流脓了。”徐明浩制止了金珉奎，为自己的大脑征求清醒过来的机会。

“你不脱吗？”徐明浩指尖触及一片毛茸茸，便把它抓在手中，自下而上的掀起。徐明浩体温好高，手指在金珉奎腹部烙下一串热乎乎的痕迹。金珉奎下体早已硬挺，咄咄逼人的隔着棉质长裤同徐明浩的顶在一起。他问：“明浩舒服了吗？”

溃疡不疼了，的确是舒服了。可是喉间的黏腻却是转移到了别处，金珉奎的食指还裹着徐明浩口腔里温热的口水，一下一下的按压着那里。

“礼尚往来，那也让我舒服舒服吧。”金珉奎出了一层细细密密的薄汗，利索地褪去了身上的遮盖。双人蛋糕的外壳被掀到地上，白花花的内里便明明白白的在床上摊开。

波士顿派被切开了。

金珉奎往徐明浩下面塞进两根手指，那里已经是水津津的了，再用力一些仿佛就能挤出绵密的奶油，又在高体温下融化，在米色的纸膜上留下面红耳赤的痕迹。

徐明浩变成一尾高价游鱼，躺在高温加热的水箱中眼花耳热又昏昏沉沉。金珉奎买不起他，只好用手指叩击碾压水箱外壳，试图敲开一丝裂缝，好把这尾游鱼偷偷揣在怀中带回家去。

金珉奎放进第三根手指，水箱就破了洞。潺潺流水从那小洞渗出，游鱼开始缺氧，口干舌燥的翻腾着。在无法呼吸的临界之际，金珉奎抽出手指，令人面红耳赤的脱离声混着粘稠的体液一块流出，金珉奎轻笑：“明浩，你漏水了。”

徐明浩抬起脚要踢，却被金珉奎一把扣住了纤瘦的脚脖子拖近。他像一张白纸被轻易翻折，又细又直的腿叠在身前。金珉奎发烫的阴茎随即顶进来，薄薄的纸片被塞满，鼓起一个细微的弧度。金珉奎的大腿贴着他的，随一下一下的抽插摩擦出淡淡的红痕，白纸上画下了第一笔。

他压上来找他的嘴唇，他被折叠得更加紧密。金珉奎喜欢同徐明浩接吻，浅浅的舔舐他微凉的嘴唇，再深深的探进他温热的口腔间，同他柔软的舌头搅在一起。往常便是这样便完了，可今天金珉奎却是坏心眼的故意去动那块破开的黏膜，一遍遍的刮过白色圆块。徐明浩上下都被弄得很胀，硬挺的前端湿漉漉的在金珉奎精实的腹肌上画下不知所云的符号，还要在混沌中抓住一丝清醒，叫自己不要发出羞人的声音。

许是溃疡被折腾得重了，徐明浩吃痛的轻颤着，肠道不自觉收紧。于是金珉奎的阴茎便更深刻的钉在他体内，金珉奎没戴套，他便更清晰的感受到金珉奎凸起的经络，感受到他的越发滚烫。

奶油几乎被彻底融化，在白色床单上摊成不规整的形状，软绵绵的提不起力气。金珉奎放过柔软口腔内的溃烂，把他抱起来翻了个个。徐明浩的阴茎蹭着床单，有些刺痛却又满含说不上来的舒爽。金珉奎伸出手握住它，随着自己抽插的频率一同撸动着，又去揉下端的囊袋。金珉奎轻吻徐明浩颈后那只小小的黑痣——他每次做爱都要去吻。那是长在金珉奎心里的溃疡，每每瞧见便要心中酸软。

似是快要到了顶端，徐明浩齿间憋不住，溢出了腻人的呻吟，混着若有似无的鼻音刺激金珉奎脆弱的耳膜。于是金珉奎便加快手上动作，没几下徐明浩便在他手中缴械投降。释放的快感顺着盆骨传到身后，徐明浩的肠壁毫无章法的不自觉收紧，金珉奎被搅得头皮发麻，快速冲刺了几下便射在他身体里。

把阴茎抽出来的时候浅白色的液体也滴落到床单上，同徐明浩射出来的精液重叠在一起。金珉奎用指头沾了凑到徐明浩面前去：“你看，我们是不是融为一体了？”

“炮友而已，别说这么肉麻的话。”徐明浩避开那摊污渍躺在另外半边床上，他累得一根手指都不想动了，脑袋更加昏沉，几乎搅成一锅浆糊。

金珉奎便又扑上来，有些发狠的同徐明浩接吻，用力的舔那一块溃疡：“不是炮友。”

徐明浩是他心里的溃疡，已经融入皮肉，长到骨头里，想一想便要酸软发胀。金珉奎甚至想要徐明浩的溃疡永远不要好了，他要徐明浩这辈子都记得，他爱他爱得有多深切。

“我爱你的，徐明浩。”

END


End file.
